Animal Parade
The Animal Parade is one of the seven Magical Events. It consists of a series of animals which march past in twos similiar to Noah's Ark. Shown in the very first episode Ned's Bicycle, it is also the first Magical Event to appear. The CGI Animals in this event are as follows: Tigers Penguins Snakes Elephants Flamingos Butterflies Tortoises Giraffes Frogs The Animal Parade appears in some various episodes. They are: Ned's Bicycle (No Elephant Trumpet Sound due to the elephant trumpet sound scene being removed) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Our Pig Winnie (US Version- No Elephant Trumpet Sound due to the elephant trumpet sound scene being removed) (/boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Lambs (US Version-Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Dad's Lorry (US Version- No Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Laa-Laa) Making Flowers (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Dipsy) Emily and Jester (US Version-Has Elephant trumpet sound) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Humpty Dumpty (US Version- Has Elephant trumpet sound) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Yellow Cow (US Version-No Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) takuschains (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Laa-Laa) cafe eggs (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Laa-Laa) Cafe Chocolate (US Version- Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Kittens (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) (boo shouter was Dipsy) Twirlers (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) (Boo shouter was Po) Piglets (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) (Boo shouter was Dipsy) The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning for a bit longer than usual. The tune when the Windmill spins ends as the Teletubbies then arrive silently at a place in Teletubbyland. The Sun giggle and laugh, being so excited.The Teletubbies then hear the sound of an elephants trumpet, starand so they venture off to the destination of the Magical Event. The Teletubbies climb a hill. They then gasp as they get to the top of the hill and see a group of CGI Animals marching in the distance two by two (like it is simlair to Noah's Ark). As the Teletubbies watch the animals, it is revealed they are in a parade. The camera then zooms to a path in a field where it came from march past in twos. The following animals are tigers, penguins, snakes, elephants, flamingos, butterflies, tortoises, giraffes and frogs - there are 9 kinds of Animals and each of these nine are male and female. The tune changes like the sounds of each Animal, loud and dramatic for the tigers and the giraffes, slow and low for the elephants and the tortoises, a slow, high-pitched African like tune for snakes (there are lots of snakes and music in Africa), a quick waddling tune for the penguins, soft and sweet for the flamingos and the butterflies and a quick nature tune for the frogs . The Animals continue to march through Teletubbyland in twos while the tune plays until the camera cuts to a far away view of a hill. The animals march out of the horizon and magically disappear in the correct order. The tune then ends and the animals magically vanish out of sight, with their shadows first dark, then light, then completly transparent. The empty hill is shown for 2-3 seconds and The Magic Windmill stops spinning